


Light in the Darkness

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Category: Devil Maker: Tokyo
Genre: spoken word poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shine for me, be the light in our darkness, and let us write our own stories for ourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Darkness

It's you. It's always you.

It's always you, left alone, dead and alive and just almost there, before you fall, and the ground embraces you with the affection of an enemy. And then you hear, you hear the weak laugh of triumph from your opponent, and it pierces you, every time you hear that consonant-vowel pair, so loud, so painful. Mocking you.

And you wonder, what you do to deserve this, stuck in the strange in-between of a limbo state, waiting, waiting for fate's next move, and your next world. It takes just a bit, to careen over the edge, over and off into a dreary nothingness, and just another bit, to liberate you from a halflife and return you, flames and wings and all, to the living world.

To your Master, and to more pain, but you seem to keep getting drawn back to the flame like a fly, and perhaps you'll drop dead for good, to spend eternity is solitary darkness, to be  _alone_  once more. And maybe you'll be lonely, but it won't hurt that much, and maybe you'll find closure, or some end point in that darkness where the light shines bright and-

You should stop thinking about your Master, you really should. Human emotion, it's not meant for divine beings and those borne of darkness like us. Taste it, maybe, enjoy their fear, but do not get attached.

Humans... all they can do is to harm us. Or feed us, nothing more.

Superbia, avaritia, luxuria, gula, ira, acedia... These, these things that plague them, they serve only to corrupt, and you, my child of fire, must never be corrupted so. You would rather perish, yes, but there must always be a light in the darkness.

And that light is you, my child. Shine for me, be the light in our darkness, and let us write our own stories for ourselves.


End file.
